Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to information processing and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus, method, storage medium, and to a technology where an operation input using one or more pointed positions is recognized.
Description of the Related Art
As of recent, touch input devices have come into widespread use which, in response to a screen being touched by a finger of a user or a stylus, acquire X and Y coordinate values of the touched position, and execute various types of processing based on the input values. So-called multi-touch technology, where operations are performed by touching multiple points on the screen, are also being developed. Multiple touch operations can be used for a wide variety of operations such as enlarging or reducing size, scrolling, and so forth, by touching two points using the index finger and thumb of the right hand, for example.
Such touch input devices are often designed so that as wide an area of the entire device as possible is a screen face. Accordingly, there are cases where the user holds the touch input device in one hand to perform input with the other, for example, but unwittingly touches the screen with the hand holding the device. Touch input devices capable of multi-touch operations may recognize such an involuntary contact as another touch point, and thus erroneously recognize more touch points that the user intended. This may result in processing being executed which the user did not intend.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-150738 discloses detecting a pressure load from touch input, and controls whether or not to accept this touch input based on a set load reference.
However, in many touch input devices, the pressure load from touch input will vary from one user to another, and further, this pressure load will also vary depending on the inclination of the touch input device. For example, the pressure load from touch input will vary depending on the age and gender of the user. Also, if the user uses the touch input device while in a supine posture, the user will be touching the touch input device from below, so the weight of the touch input device will be added to the touch input so the pressing load is greater than normal, and also the touch tends to be unstable.